The Penguin of Death
by LoversByHaters
Summary: Danny y Grace vieron la tarjeta en la tienda y simplemente tuvieron que comprarla, o aquel en donde Steve es el Pingüino de la Muerte. Traducción autorizada por doctorsheriff. McDanno. Slash.


**Aclaración necesaria antes de leer **(porque es cuestión de la diferencia del lenguaje y las bromas que sólo se entienden en éste y que al ser traducidas pierden algo de sentido)**: **

Seal es foca. Un SEAL, en mayúscula, es un miembro de una sección de élite de la marina de Estados Unidos y tal palabra es una acrónimo de SEa (mar), Air (aire) y Land (tierra). Ya que al hablarlo no se pueden distinguir entre minúsculas y mayúsculas, he allí la confusión de la profesora de Grace.

Por otro lado, la imagen de la tarjeta la pueden encontrar en google introduciendo The Penguin of Death. (Todo lo anteriormente dicho lo entenderán cuando lean).

* * *

Traducción autorizada por **doctorsheriff**

**Resumen:** Danny y Grace vieron la tarjeta en la tienda y simplemente tuvieron que comprarla, o aquel en donde Steve es el Pingüino de la Muerte.

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. La historia es de doctorsheriff, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**The Penguin of Death**

* * *

—¡Oye, tío Steve! —Grace le sonrió ampliamente a Steve mientras le pasaba por el lado y entraba a su sala de estar como si nada. Danny, que claramente le había enseñado a su hija algunas cosas sobre la etiqueta de esperar a ser invitada a entrar a la casa de otra persona (y si Steve siquiera llegaba a contarle a ésta sobre su costumbre de entrar sin siquiera llamar a la puerta Danny le mataría), esperó en el peldaño a que Steve se hiciera a un lado y le permitiera entrar.

—Hola, Gracie, ¿cómo estuvo tu excursión al zoológico? —preguntó Steve, atrapando fácilmente a Grace cuando ésta saltó a sus brazos para darle un abrazo de saludo. Desde luego, el corazón de Danny no trastabilló un poco (lo hizo por completo).

—¡Fue asombroso! Vimos leones y elefantes, y tenían una silla y le dije a mi profesora que mi Steve era un SEAL, pero ella me dijo que era tonto porque las personas no podían ser focas, pero le explique que eras un SEAL de la marina y que eso era muy importante, porque de lo contrario no podrías mantener a mi Danno a salvo y…—su voz se desvaneció mientras ella y Steve desaparecían en dirección a la playa, y Danny fue dejado para deshacerse de la cerveza que había comprado en el camino a la casa de Steve en la cocina antes de salir para unírseles.

Tuvo que detenerse en la puerta brevemente sólo para asimilar la imagen que era su hija y su pareja (aunque no en el sentido que Danny esperaba) jugando en la playa, Grace riendo en la playa, habiéndose quitado el vestido que había tenido sobre su traje de baño mientras Steve se escondía bajo la superficie, apareciendo de nuevo frente a ella chapoteando tanto como podía. Y Danny quería esto. Lo quería todo el tiempo. De repente se le ocurrió la arrolladora idea de que quizás si iba por ello con Steve, si hacía un movimiento, quizás podía tenerlo, todo. Empujó el pensamiento al fondo de su mente; la alternativa era demasiado para soportar, y se dirigió a la playa dando zancadas.

—¿Ey, Gracie? —Dobló su dedo, llamándole con señas una vez que tuvo su atención.

—¿Si, Danno?

—¿Quieres darle a Steve eso que compraste para él? —Grace asintió con tanta fuerza que Danny estuvo momentáneamente preocupado de que su cabeza pudiera caer, y entonces se apresuró a entrar a la casa. Steve le envió una mirada interrogante, por supuesto que escuchó a pesar de la voz baja de Danny. Danny se limitó a agitar su mano en un gesto que, basándose en la cara de Steve, comunicó efectivamente "no escuches nuestras conversaciones" y "eres un ser humano ridículo".

—¡Steve! Mientras estábamos en la tienda vi esto y me recordó a ti y Danno dijo que podía, así que lo compré para ti. —Extendió un sobre blanco para que Steve lo agarrara. Éste miró a Danny antes de aceptar el sobre.

—Quieres que lo abra o…

—No, sólo quiero que lo mires. —Grace rodó los ojos y Danny estalló en risas porque ella se parecía tanto a su madre justo en ese momento. La cara indignada de Steve no lo empeoró. No lo hizo. Excepto que al parecer lo hizo.

Steve, siendo el adulto maduro y estable que era, le sacó la lengua a Grace antes de atacar el sobre como si éste fuera el objetivo de una misión SEAL. Danny casi, casi se desmayó por la (no adorable, nunca adorable) mirada confundida en la cara de Steve cuando vio la tarjeta.

—Qu…

—Bueno, es un pingüino porque eres genial y los pingüinos son geniales… Danno, ¿por qué estás riéndote? ¡Steve es genial!

—Sí, Danno.

Steve le sonrió a Danny con tanta suficiencia como le fue posible, sin embargo, esta fue quitada de su cara cuando Grace siguió al decir—: Obviamente no tan genial como tú, Danno, pero genial. —Cualquier comentario que pudiese haber estado por hacer fue interrumpido mientras ella continuaba—. Y puede matar personas en al menos 412 formas, aunque apuesto a que son más, ¿cierto, tío Steve?

—Bueno, yo…—tartamudeó Steve, inseguro de si era seguro o no responder esa pregunta.

Casi se derritió de alivio cuando Danny, siempre su respaldo, saltó con un—: Oye, mona, la cena será en una hora, así que yo siendo tú me apresuraría si quieres más tiempo en el mar.

Su hija, el angelito ingenuo que era, sólo chilló con entusiasmo ante la idea de ir al mar y se apresuró a meterse a éste. Al parecer no había notado el rápido cambio de tema.

Danny sonrió después de ello y se dejó caer en la arena. Se aseguró de lanzarle una mirada medio hostil a Steve, que pareció simplemente deslizarse en el suelo con más gracia unos momentos después. Se quedaron sentados viendo a Grace en agradable silencio por un rato antes de que Steve se volteara hacia Danny con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿Qué? Steven, odio cuando pones esa sonrisa, significa que mi vida está por empeorar un poco más cada vez que lo haces.

—¿Qué? No estoy haciendo nada. Sólo iba a preguntar que sí, ya que concordaste con la tarjeta siendo como yo…

—Continúa —suspiró Danny ante la pausa de Steve, tono cauto, sin gustarle a donde estaba yendo esto.

—Bueno. ¿Eso significa que me encuentras extrañamente atractivo? —Steve estaba sonriendo con aires de suficiencia ahora, el bastardo. Danny resopló.

—¿Estás de broma? Por supuesto que no. —Su mofa fue claramente convincente, ya que Steve dejó de sonreír y Danny se tomó un momento para celebrar antes de ver su cara. La cuestión con Steve era que Danny podía leerle como a un libro y ahora mismo, aunque estaba tratando de fingir ofensa, Steve estaba claramente decepcionado y un poco molesto. El corazón de Danny dio un tirón por la estúpida expresión triste del hombre, y observó a Steve por un momento más antes de permitir que su mirada viajara hacia donde descansaban sus manos una al lado de la otra sobre la arena.

Steve se sobresaltó cuando la mano de Danny se deslizó sobre la suya, pero Danny sabía que no está equivocado porque justo ahora había esperanza en la cara de Steve. Se aseguró de mirarle a los ojos cuando agregó tranquilamente—: No hay nada extraño sobre lo atractivo que te encuentro.

Y entonces los ojos de Steve estaban arrugándose en las esquinas, y estaba girando su palma para que así sus dedos pudieran entrelazarse, y estaba inclinándose hacia adelante y presionando sus labios sobre los de Danny y todo era tan perfecto que apenas podía respirar. Retrocedió y miró a Steve, solo para comprobar que estaban bien, y entonces Steve le dio un asentimiento casi imperceptible antes de inclinarse de nuevo.

Escuchó el sonido del obturador de la cámara de su teléfono y se dio cuenta de que Grace probablemente estaba enviándole esa foto a Kono y posiblemente a Rachel justo en ese momento. Sabía que luego él y Steve tendrían una charla incómoda donde expresarían sus sentimientos mientras trataban de conservar tanta masculinidad como les fuera posible. Sin embargo, nada de esto importaba, porque Steve estaba riendo en el cuello de Danny mientras Grace tomaba más fotos de ellos y el sol estaba comenzando a ponerse, y sí. La vida de Danny podía empeorar muchísimo más.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Gracias por leer y comentar :)**


End file.
